The Acres
by Aquaristico
Summary: This is a story of my life and how I deal with things that come my way.
1. The Acres Chapter 1 Introduction

A thousand eons ago, there was a great forest. It had everything you needed: water, food, and friends. It was every child's dream. It was every adult's quest to find it. But nobody managed to do so. People who went searching for it never came back. This great forest was none other than the Hundred Acre Woods. It was an ever-changing forest of magic and wonder. You may have heard stories of Winnie the Pooh, Snow White, Cinderella, Bambi, Tarzan, Zelda, Super Mario, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, these all took place in the shrouded Hundred Acre Woods.

Once or twice, these creatures and mystical people could exit the Hundred Acre Woods, but it was another 1000 years before they could return through the opened portal. As people gave up on searching for the entrance, the stories of the people of Hundred Acre Woods became more and more real. Now, they end up as children's stories, computer games or fairytales. But there is ONE story, which has not been told… until today. This is the story of me, Raylo Venomire Aquidor.

I am a water Acre. I was born when a drop of drop of poison ivy sap touched the surface of Lake Illyia. For as long as I can remember, I have had this black-strapped necklace with a watery, icy blue raindrop and green in the middle. I had no idea where it came from. But the necklace gave me comfort, so I have never taken it off.

Being born of poison sap and crystal pure water, I possessed a special gift, none like any other...


	2. The Acres Chapter 2 New School

I have no idea how I learnt about my birth. From time to time, I would hear a whispering voice. But this rarely happened.

One morning, I woke up. I had no idea where I was. I was in a house. I felt like I had just been born, but yet, I knew my daily routine. I got up and went to the bathroom. I picked up a toothbrush. How did I know it was called a toothbrush? I had never seen one before. I put some toothpaste on it and I stuck it in my mouth. I began brushing gently and so skillfully, as if I had been doing it my whole life. But the problem was, I couldn't remember anything.

After changing into a tie-dye green and blue t-shirt and blue jeans, I sat at my desk in my room, just trying to recall. I observed my room. It was a fairly big room with a window and my bed was against the right corner of my room. I had a desk just beneath my window. On my left were shelves of books and CD's. I looked back at my bed. I had a dripper next to it. It somehow detached itself from my body. That was weird….

Just then, I heard a voice. "Ray! Come down here! Breakfast is ready!" Who was that? I took what looked like a school bag at my door and rushed down the stairs and saw this tall, young lady dressed in a black dress and wore black high heels and a silver metal belt. She was carrying a black leather purse and her hair was straightened and her eyes were a scary yellow. But her voice, oh her sweet, sweet voice. It made the air tingle with joy as her warm voice resonated around the house. "Come on! Eat up! I'm going to go off to work now, sweetie. Take care of yourself today! Doctor says you're excused from any physical activities! See you for dinner. And don't be late!" As she walked out, she would bite her lower lip a little and stick out her tongue just to wet her lips. And just before she closed the door, I saw her deathly eyes again. It was frightening, as if they could stare into your soul.

I quickly gobbled up my sunny side up eggs and took the apple with me. I stepped out of my door and took in a deep breath. It was spring. I had a nice green garden in front of my house and a beige garage on my left. Everything was lovely. I turned to my left and saw that lady's black Jaguar leave the driveway and make a right and disappear behind those houses. The moment I took a step forward, I felt memories returning to me, like how to get to school, how to balance chemical equations and how to solve quadratic equations. I felt smarter. But I did not know anybody.

I walked to school, following what seemed to be my memories, and reached there a little earlier. The name of the school was Hurtle Grinder High School. As I went with my instinct and walked through a long hallway, everybody would stop and look at me. It was peculiar. They would whisper among themselves and give me shocked expressions. I heard things like, "That's the boy?" or "I thought he was dead?" or "That's THE Ray". I slowed down a little, trying to figure out what everybody was talking about. Just then, a shrill bell rang and everybody went to their classes. I quickly dashed to my classroom (which I kind of knew, somehow).

When I stepped in, a teacher dragged my to the front of the class and announced," Class, this is your new classmate… Ray… Aquidor." She sounded rather uncomfortable saying my name. What was the deal with all these people? And how could I have known how to get to school and to my class, if I was new? I was really confused. It was as if somebody had been guiding me through all this…

I sat down in an empty seat. It was one column away from the window and the second last row. Sitting next to me at the window was a girl. She seemed quite energetic from her bright eyes. She was listening carefully to the teacher. I tried to pay attention, but I felt this creepy feeling sitting next to this girl. She wore a light wash shorts, a mint green tank top, a white cardigan and a blacked-strapped necklace, but her tank top was over the pendant. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and I could have sworn they had a tinge of purple against the sunlight.

She suddenly turned and saw me scrutinizing her. She spoke," Hi Ray. I guess I'll be stuck with you for the whole school year. So… Hello! My name is-"

"Aeolia," I finished. I didn't have a clue, how I knew her name.

She stared at me for a while. Then she spoke. "That was cool! And you pronounced correctly! You said aye-oh-lee-yah instead of my friends who say it in a weird way. But how did you know my name?" She asked.

"Erm… I don't know. It sort of just came to me?" I answered with a confused smile.

"Okay… Welcome to Hurtle Grinder High School. So… Ray. How did you survive it?" Aeolia said.

I was puzzled. "Survive what?"

She answered, "Survive what? How did you survive the bus crash into the ocean?"

* * *

**As what my friend would say:"CLIFFY!" XD**

**-Aquaristico**

**20th July 12.50am**


	3. The Acres Chapter 3 Discovery

_REWIND: "So… Ray. How did you survive it?" Aeolia said._

_I was puzzled. "Survive what?"_

_She answered, "Survive what? How did you survive the bus crash into the ocean?"_

Was I in an accident? Is that why I can't remember anything? That would explain the dripper next to my bed. That would explain my loss of memory. But how did I survive? I felt a little angry. I felt frustrated not being able to know much. This stress was building up. I tried harder and harder to recall anything from my past, but I just could not. It was aggravating.

There were little metal squeaks coming from the ceiling. But I didn't care about that. I was so fed up. All of a sudden, I decided to release all this negative energy and I opened up my hands, symbolically washing them in a violent waterfall. I thought the waterfall would definitely wipe all the anger away. As I did that, the sprinklers went off and it was pouring. Everybody's books got wet. Students were screaming in fear. Teachers were running around, trying to find out what was going on. There was chaos everywhere. And I felt like I was the cause of it. So many weird things had happened; I was not very surprised by this. But it did distract me from my self-frustration.

I felt like I was connected with the water as it rained down on me. I could see every single raindrop falling down from the sprinklers. It was like all the water was highlighted. The blue was all I could see and everything else was outlined in black. I could trace the water even through the pipelines in the concrete ceiling. The pipes wrapped around the school both in ceilings and underground. They were connected to water fountains, toilets, showers, and the biggest, the swimming pool. It was amazing. I called it water-ray instead of the normal x-ray.

I saw the water in the sprinkler pipes. I imagined myself turning off the faucet of the tap, closing the sprinkler shut. As I tensed my hand, which was by my side, pointing in the direction of the sprinklers, and made a twisting action with my wrist, as if I were turning off the tap. As I did that, it stopped spraying water. And there was this voice in the back of my head," Well done, Water Acre.".

It was that voice! The rare whispering voice! The last time I heard it, it was a song poem with a lovely melodic tune:"

_Born of pure sacred water,_

_From hidden Lake Illyia _

_With a drop of sap, _

_From Linthel Ivy,_

_There began your story…._

What was a Water Acre? But that title just felt so suitable for me. I was a water Acre.

When I snapped out of my thinking zone, I saw Aeolia looking at me with a shocked expression. Did she see me 'turn off' the sprinklers? Oh no. Now she thinks I'm a freak or something. I just looked at her in her big, bright eyes and I saw peculiar things. It was as if clouds were floating at the back of her eyes, because her eyes were changing. They went from brown to being colourless. She looked like she was blind. She then gave me this focused look, as if she was trying to read me like a book. Then, strong winds blew through the classroom and papers were flying around all over.

After a few freaky seconds of that, she relaxed her face and her eyes went back to a light brown. The wind also cooled down and we were all dry.

"What was that?" I asked frantically.

"I should be asking that! Your eyes became to watery and ocean blue! And I saw you… I saw you do that THING with your hands, and the sprinklers, they like, WHAT WAS THAT?" She said anxiously but softly.

At this point, everybody was still screaming and running around, trying to find out what happened with the sprinklers. We were the only two sitting at our desks.

And my eyes turned blue? That was not unusual. But Aeolia's eyes became transparent!

"Wait. Aeolia, Are you… a Wind Acre?" I asked.

"How did you know about the word 'Acre'? And no, I am not a "Wind Acre". I am an Air Acre. Could you be a… erm… Water Acre? I guess?" She responded.

" I think I am. This voice told me."

"Wow! Another Acre! And I know that voice. It freaks me out! And we should get out of here. NOW. Change your state. I'm sure you can do that, " She commanded.

In a flash, I couldn't see her. She disappeared. What did she mean by changing state? Like where I live? No, she meant my state of matter. I was controlling my body in my mental mind. It was really hard. I was battling with it. The air pressure was so strong on me. It was preventing me from controlling my water. I tensed my hands and I was thinking really hard, imagining myself differently. And POOF! I Then I looked at myself. I too, was invisible. Or was I? Nope! I had changed my state. I was now made up of thousands of water vapour particles. My water-ray helped me to see myself made up of little tiny droplets.

"Hurry! Follow me!" Aeolia said.

I felt strong drafts of wind blow me forward. I passed through the windows of the classroom by separating my body into different areas. I was guessing Aeolia was behind me. The wind blew me far far away. I felt a little weak, like I couldn't control myself in this state as well, because I was in a gaseous state. It was like Aeolia's domain. It was kind of funny. Aeolia took me all the way to some high mountain. There was a cave entrance.

And then she spoke with a smile, "Welcome to my home."

* * *

**Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! Please review! And also feel free to contribute ideas! Thank you! I and I know there are some unanswered questions, but relax. I will tie up all loose ends. :D **


	4. The Acres Chapter 4 Practice

_REWIND: At the top of the mountain, was a flat open land. At the side was a quaint, one-story house. Then she spoke with a smile, "Welcome to my home."_

The mountaintop was in a rectangular shape. It was so breezy and windy. It had long grass until slightly below our knees. Everything felt so calm and happy. It was not extremely bright; instead it was cloudy and nice. The grass blades danced in the gentle wind. The flowers swayed with joy. Aeolia had such a beautiful home.

Her house was so interesting. It only had four walls, but it was big and spacious. The number of wind chimes was uncountable. There were just so many hanging anywhere possible. Her house was filled with clinking and rattling of the wooden and metal wind chimes. There was a brown, wooden cuckoo clock hanging above the foot of the bed, which was squished in one corner. There was a window right next to the bed with a beautiful view of the valley where the town was. Next to the head of her bed was a table. There was another window right in front of it, looking out into the other mountains. At the opposite end of the house from the bed was the kitchen. It had one stove and a refrigerator. Dividing the two was a table top where there was a cupboard on top and drawers beneath. In the middle of the house was the dining table. I guess you couldn't really call it that, because it was a small, 3-legged, circular table. It had pretty flowers in a small blue vase in the middle, with salt and pepper beside it. It was such a compact yet roomy house, perfect for staying alone.

"So… wanna try out your powers?" Aeolia asked.

I was so glad she did. "Yes! I really want to know more. It's so cool!" I did really want to play with my newfound powers more. I was extremely curious and excited about them.

"Okay. I don't really know how to train you, but I'll try to teach you like how I practiced."

We walked out of her house and into the big open square of grassy greenness.

"Okay, the way I trained myself is to find something to aim at. You have to focus on a small point." She said.

Her eyes turned transparent and she held her hands up and tensed her fingers. All of a sudden, the air was still. It was no longer breezy. Aeolia froze the air in its place.

Then, she turned to me and smiled, still having her transparent eyes. She started moving her wrists in weird circular motions and as she did, this grey dust started forming in front of her. In a few seconds, I could see it clearly. It was a dust dummy man. The dust wasn't compact and hard. It was loose and it seemed like a single touch could destroy him. And he had this small hole in his heart, the size of a squash ball.

"Now, shoot water through the hole in his heart. If you touch the sides of the hole, the water will make the dummy crumble back to the earth."

I cracked my knuckles and stretched a little. Then I raised my right hand from my side and concentrated really hard on that gap in his non-solid body and suddenly 5 sleek trails of water burst out of my fingertips. They completely missed the target and instead, they went over, under and around the dummy. The body of dust became wet and fell to the ground. As a result, there was only this little molehill of grey dirt.

"Don't worry. Try again. It's always hard the first few times." Aeolia comforted.

She then waved her hands over the pile of wet dust and it dried up reformed back into a dust dummy. The whole time, her eyes were still transparent. I looked around us. The long grasses in other hilltops were still swishing gracefully in the wind. Aeolia had created a dome around us of still air. She was still holding it. Part of her strength had to be focused on the dome of air. She was really powerful.

I was eager to master this skill. I concentrated really REALLY hard on the hole in that dummy. I tensed my finger and raised my hand from my side. I was pointing my index finger right in the centre of the hole, and I forced a burst of energy out of me. I saw a single jet of water shoot out of my index finger. But I couldn't see whether it went in the hole, because at that same time, my 3 other fingers pointing back at me also carried that same amount of energy I forced out, and so 3 streams of water exploded out and hit me in my face. But they didn't make me fly backwards. Instead, they just passed through my face! It wasn't that I could pass through water. It was a reflex! But I felt exhausted already. Even though it was so short, I felt like I had to use a lot of energy just to shoot out some jets of water. How on earth was Aeolia still holding the air?

"What was that? You turned invisible for a split second!" Aeolia shouted. "And, you managed to shoot through the hole!" She then raised her hands up and did a little spin. The breezy wind came back and the air was fresh. "That's enough practice for today, I guess. Come on, let's build your house now."

My house? I already had a house. But I really liked it up here. There was so much wind and such beautiful scenery. It was around 5pm right now. School would have ended. I thought I would go check out my house first, just to find out who that lady was.

"Okay, I'll build my house. But I gotta check on something back in my house first okay? And I'll take my stuff at the same time too," I said.

Aeolia nodded her head and went back to her house. I turned myself into water vapour and flew down back into my house. I changed back to solid when I was beside the house. I walked up to the front door and took a metal key out of my pocket. I turned the key and swung open the door, only to find the lady in black with the deathly eyes. They were big and intimidating. As she bit her lip and licked them, she put this feeling of fear and insecurity over me.

In a stern, malicious voice, she said," I thought I told you not to be late. "

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And PLEASE review! And sorry for not posting in a while! I have been busy, but I have thought about the story a lot! And I am starting chapter 5 already!**

**-Aquaristico**

**4th August 2012 3.15pm**


	5. The Acres Chapter 5 My First Battle

_REWIND: As she bit her lip and licked them, she put this feeling of fear and insecurity over me._

_In a stern, malicious voice, she said," I thought I told you not to be late. "_

I sheepishly asked," Erm… who are you?"

She smiled and bared her teeth. No. Her _fangs_. And with her sweet, menacing voice, she said," Oh sweetie, you poor thing. Have you forgotten who convinced you to go on that bus that day? Have you no memory of the only soul that has been hunting you down since you were born? Have you no idea of who killed… Shaw Jerofski?"

Shaw Jerofski! That name hit me so hard. I felt as if I had a really close relationship with her in the past. And then I knew. I knew who the lady in front of me was. She was none other than," Selina Cerebrum, the memory stealer."

"Well done, Raylo Venomire Aquidorz. As every day goes by, I am getting weaker and weaker." She said with a frown," which is why your memory is slowly returning. And I need to steal more and more human memories. But that's not enough for ol Selina! I need to steal from Acres too. They have the most precious memories… yum…" And she licked her red lips. " You were still recovering this morning from the memories I stole from you last night. But after a whole 'new' day, I have more dreams to eat… And before I have my dinner, I would like to thank you for supplying me with my daily meals for the past 2 years. But you won't remember any of this, will you. Oh well, mommy's getting hungry! Let's eat!"

Wait. For the past TWO YEARS? How could I have forgotten all of that? Everyday of my past 2 years was spent in a daily cycle? No. This had to end now. As she stretched out her hand to touch my head, I tensed my fingers and shot out a strong jet of water at her. I couldn't believe it! I did a perfect shot and I didn't fly myself backwards! She was forced to the wall. She slowly stood up with her wet hair and running mascara.

"Oh, I see we are doing the daily routine eh? Let's go then!" She said.

Before my eyes, she slowly morphed into some hideous creature. Her clothes split and her hair grew extremely long, it was terrifying. Her new form had black, skin, and she was wearing a long flowy white dress. Her eyes turned a scary scarlet red, and her fangs were more prominent than ever. As she raised her arms, a thin sheet of skin grew from her wrists to her side, making a pair of wings. Her long hair draped over her face. Her fingernails were like extended claws.

I quickly gathered the water around me in the air and formed it into a ball. I was really trying new things here. :D But before I launched large water ball at her, I wondered how much more effective it would be if I threw a solid at her! So I was concentrating on the ball or swirling water, tensing my fingers and transferring my energy into it. Slowly, but surely, the ball started to freeze. The ice from the outer surface of the sphere slowly crept towards the center. And within a few seconds, I was levitating a solid sphere of ICE. I quickly forced the ball forward with much energy. I took a few steps back from the recoil. When she saw the ball flying at a high speed towards her, she quickly dropped to the ground and flew underneath it. When she recovered, she surged forward towards me. I quickly redirected the ball of ice. Before it could hit the wall, I quickly stopped it, but it was really hard because it was going so fast. I felt really weak now. It was as if I was carrying the weight of that 30kg of ice. I quickly pulled it towards me as if a string were attached to it, and the ball flew towards me, faster than the first throw. I quickly ducked when Selina tried to grab my neck, and when she missed, she was slammed onto the road by the big orb of ice.

She was on the road, trying to stand up again, but the ice seemed to have really affected her. I put all my energy into this last complex move. I broke apart the ice ball into thousands of sharp long spears. I raised them up into the air, controlling them like I was their puppeteer and the ice spears, my puppets. I brought my hands down and the ice shards flew straight into her body.

Silena managed to turn her head and she gave me an evil grin that sent shivers down my spine. Her body then melted into a sticky black gooey substance, like road tar. But it quickly evaporated into the wind. As the remains of her melted away, I felt a sudden load of information just flow like a waterfall into my head! It was extremely painful. The information that flowed in was not stopping. It carried on for quite a few minutes. I closed my eyes and fell on the ground. I saw my whole life, all which had happened at least. I saw Shaw Jerofski, my first time in the city, my first friends, my two years living as nothing but a meal provider for a memory thief. When it stopped, I was really so tired, I couldn't even move. All I could think was why didn't I discover my powers before or during my two years under Silena? I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Before I completely went out, I felt a calm breeze sweeping over the whole street, followed by this blurred image of someone standing beside my head and me. And then I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 6th one coming out soon! And I know things may seem like they are progressing very slowly, but be patient and read on, kay? :D Review!**

**~Aquaristico**

**17th August 2012**

**6.10pm**

* * *

**I'm really sorry, but I am not able to update my story as of now, as I do not have a computer. :( I will be getting one soon. I'm sorry!**

**~Aquaristico (from another computer that's not mine)**

**10th September 2012**

**8.11pm**


End file.
